Wriggling day
by Ragingtrickster
Summary: Dave feels jealous, Karkat hates cigarettes and loves romcoms. So what other choice did they have then to have a movie night? (sorry for the sucktastic summary)


Dave took a long drag of his cigarette and smiled at the warm feeling as he blew out the smoke watching it rise gracefully up to the blank grey ceiling of his room. A long sigh left his lips right before he inhaled more smoke and he frowned, today was not going well for him he decided. He gracefully flopped back falling onto his back on his bed and tried to not choke on the smoke. Karkat had been hovering around Nepeta almost all week and it was really starting to get on his nerves. How ever Dave couldn't keep his frown on for long because at the thought of karkat he remembered all the weird words he had for human things like death stick for a cigarette. Dave smiled brushing back his blonde bangs away from his glasses squinting to see the smoke past the long strands. Ash was piling up so he flicked it onto his bed not bothering with aiming at the floor his room was a mess anyways due to all of the bro sleep overs he had with Karkat. "Typical" Dave pushed back his bangs away once again and took an angry puff of the 'death stick'. "Can't even go five minutes without thinking of him"

At the thought of Karkat Daves door slammed open and he heard a snarl of discomfort, how it was possible to be able to convey any emotion or state of mind through simple snarls Dave had no idea but it seemed Karkat had it down to an art."Jesus fucking christ Dave its always so hot in here" Dave rose up from his laid back position and snickered quietly at Karkat ripping off the layers he had on while he glared at Daves heater. It had gotten even colder than usual on the meteor. "So guess what fucking Eridan said?" he took off his scarf and walked over to Dave's heater turning it down and Dave congratulated himself on Karkat not noticing the cigarette dangling between his lips smoke escaping his mouth every once in a while. " He said that I didn't deserve a ha-" Karkat stopped mid sentence eyes lowering turning into a full blown glare "god dammit strider" He strode over and plucked the cigarette from Daves mouth and Dave sighed loudly as he saw Karkat smash the death stick under his shoes on Dave's concrete floor, great another mess.

Dave flopped back onto his back the corners of his lips turned down "that was my last one" Karkat scoffed and ran a hand through his hands and since he was on the edge of Daves vision he could only see him blurred, he decided he liked that.

"Dave you could literally make those out of thin air" Daves mouth opened but Karkat interrupted him hovering now dead center in his field of vision "and please no science about how it really isn't thin air because I have had enough science with Eridan" Daves mouth clicked shut and he rolled over on his side so he couldn't see Karkat.

"Thats too tedious though" Karkat snorted ever so eloquently and Dave just knew, just sensed that he was rolling his eyes

"Big words Strider, you been with Rose lately?" Sarcasm rolled off of Karkat tongue and Dave had to bite down a laugh, for some reason this nubby horned troll could make him laugh by just having a certain tone

Dave rolled up suddenly making Karkat have to swing back fast so their heads didn't collide and Dave smirked at the expression of annoyance Karkat wore and the warm feeling that came to him due to it. "nah haven't been able to hang with Lalonde lately. Shes been macking on Kanaya too much" Karkats mouth twisted into a smile type grimace and he shuddered

"Its like their trying to make an interspecies version of troll twilight" At that Dave had to laugh out loud, it was like the only difference between the trolls media and the humans media was the ever present troll word in front of titles. Karkat smiled wider his eyes crinkling and the warm feeling Dave had, had increased almost ten fold.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Karkats eyes glittered and he walked over to where he had set his troll top or what ever he called it on Dave's desk.

"Its totally my turn to pick" Dave made a feeble attempt at a sound of outrage but it was rather… Feeble.

"Guess ill just made the bed then" Dave got up watching Karkats expression change from accomplishment to horror

"Ugh no way you make shit beds, here" He handed over the lap top and pushed Dave away from the bed while grabbing some of the blankets already getting started on creating a nest like pile of blankets. Dave sauntered over to his chair on his desk and looked at Karkat from the side of his eyes before he got to work, Karkat would probably want a rom com.

Daves eyes flicked between 50 first dates and never been kissed before he finally decided to ask Karkat, who was still organizing blankets "Yo nubby" Karkat growled slightly at the nickname but Dave ignored it " 5 or K?" Dave had a habit of abbreviating whole decisions and asking people to pick a letter it helped him decide.

"Is this some kind of human fucking thing?" Karkat turned towards Dave his whole attention on him now

"Psh no way bro" Karkat still stared skeptically so he raised one hand to his heart "scouts honor or something" At that Karkat softened his gaze

"Fine K then" Dave clicked never been kissed and walked over to the now prepared bed noticing how Karkat scooted over a bit nestling more into the blankets making more space for Dave.

After Dave got settled he quickly lost interest in the movie, it was really really really cliche. But Karkat seemed to love it, he sighed happily and snickered quietly at all the right parts. Dave hadn't realized he was staring at Karkat until Karkat turned to him and then he also realized the movie was paused. The room becoming very quiet.

"Hey so um i've been talking to Nepeta and" Yup here was what Dave feared worse. Karkat had been snatched up by Nepeta and now she wanted Dave to back off. He wasn't an idiot he knew that Nepeta was paying close attention to their relationship since his day one on the meteor and plus the added factor that she was basically in love with Karkat. "She said I should tell the person i'm flushed for that i'm red for them" Daves curiosity raised and his growing sense of panic fanished for a second. "And i'd like to tell you that um I" Karkat shrunked under the blankets the more words he spoke until he was completely buried by blankets and Dave couldn't gear Karkat

"Dude what was that?" Dave heard more muffled responses so he pulled the blankets over his head quickly noticing how warm both of their breaths made under the blankets. "what?" Karkat sighed and he spoke fast, but not to fast Dave couldn't understand him

"Imflushedforyouidiot!" Karkats mouth snapped shut and Dave practically grinned.

"You know Karkat i'm red for someone to" He reached out and grabbed Karkats waist loving the sound of his breath hitching, unfortunately he couldn't quite get the message

"Great bet its fucking Terezi" he grumbled and tried to pull away but Dave kept a steady grip "Hope you to live great long lives with lots of nasty creepy blind sex and oh i forgot the licki- mmpf!" Dave moved forward awkwardly bumping his lips against Karkats and moved back, Panicked thoughts flitted through his mind but they all came crashing when Karkat surged forward. Dave wondered briefly if trolls had night vision because it should not have been so easy for Karkat to take off Daves sunglasses kiss him and grab his waist, but yet he did it with fast practical movements. And then they were kissing.

Karkat gripped Dave tighter as Dave started responding and Karkat bit back a moan from his own mouth as Dave let his hands rest on Karkat's thighs. Eventually they had to part and they were panting wildly due to the already hot air under the blankets and their make out session right before. "so" Dave took another deep breath and then continued "i'm resurfacing before i pass out" Karkat made a noise of agreement and Dave tore at the blankets until he hit cold air, looks like the heater had turned itself off.

Dave winced at the onslaught of bright light to his sensitive uncovered eyes and he winced trying to catch his breath until karkat got up from under the surface and they both heard a squeal and an oh my. Karkat whirled dramatically around to see Nepeta equius, Tavros, Gamzee, Rose, and basically everyone else on the meteor

"Eeeeeeeh! Happy wriggling day karkitty!" Nepeta jumped up and down and equius stared down at the floor sweating heavily.

"Yes happy wriggle day karkat" Terezi smiled like a shark and sniffed the air "Your eyes smell good Dave" Dave smirked slightly admiring how red Karkats face could get.

"Okay everyone out!" Karkat jumped up from the bed and started pushing people out and numerous complains left their friends mouths a certain one from Rose Dave payed attention to.

"And i got up at 5 am to make all these pancakes" That was it Dave couldn't handle the irony of it all. He snickered loudly watching Rose balance pancakes carefully with Kanayas help and made eye contact with Rose. She smiled slightly and Dave smirked right back, glad to know she read his comics. Karkat ushered the rest of them out and he sighed angrily

"So it your birthday? Dave wiggled out of the blankets and took a stepped off of the bed as Karkat nodded "Come over here for a gift from you boyfriend then" Dave puckered his lips exaggerating the word boyfriend beforehand and grinned as karkat stomped out of the room slamming the door, but suddenly a worry came to mind "Wait we're boyfriends right?" Dave shouted hurriedly and waited for Karkats stomping feet to come into the doorway again

"Yes you fucking hipster" Karkat stormed out again but in a more happy type stomping, if that was possible and Dave grinned. He briefly wondered if he should worry about Rose knowing him and Karkat's relationship due to her psychoanalyze habits but decided he had more important matters to think off, he stepped towards the door reaching for the knob and grabbed his coat. For one it was his boyfriends birthday. And secondly Karkat was his boyfriend. He stepped out of the room


End file.
